The invention relates to a DSP (digital signal processing) programming apparatus used for processing audio signals such as musical sound signals as well as to a DSP device for storing DSP microprograms in executable form prepared by the DSP programming apparatus.
A DSP device (hereinafter referred to as "the DSP" where applicable) is used for high-speed digital processing of audio and video signal data. Programming for such high-speed digital processing is usually done using an assembly language that is very close to the DSP hardware.
Because the DSP itself is a special logic operation device different from general-purpose CPUs, and the programming therefor can be done only by an assembly language that is very close to the hardware as described above, software engineers must familiarize themselves well with the DSP hardware for programming.
In addition, it is difficult to modularize algorithms, which has led to a problem that in the case of preparing a plurality of programs, each program, although using functionally common algorithms, must be coded throughout again.